Monkey See, Monkey Do
by VampChippzRisesAgain
Summary: "Run; RUN!" "What the hell do you THINK I'm doing!" "...Not running fast enough!" "Ah, shut it!" ...In which five friends manage to reach the notice of a (not so minor) God and have to travel to all sorts of universes so they can return home. They may or may not fuck up, but that's okay! ...Right? *I only own the Five OC's, nothing else. My take on dimension-hopping.*
1. Prologue

_/So…_

 _Um._

 _Yeah._

 _This thing._

 _It's a...new idea, to be honest. I only own the five OC's, and nothing else. (This is about to be Fate/Grand Order scale crazy...hooo boy._

 _#Crackficlol_ _)_

 _Anyways, enjoy! (If I spoil anything for you guys I'M SORRY. That being said, I haven't seen Dead Apple yet SO NO SPOILERS, COMMENT SECTION!)_

* * *

" _ **I wanna be, a rockstar; a superhero, living the dream. Doing the things that I've always wanted."**_ _~A Different Side of Me by Allstar Weekend_

* * *

It was a...pretty normal day in Tokyo, Japan. An 18 year-old boy was currently making breakfast for himself and one other occupant of the enormous house, his black bangs covering his right eye as his only visible amethyst orb scrutinizes the scrambled eggs that were recently put on a plate. Bacon was on the side of the eggs, seeming to form a crescent moon.

He nodded to himself. "Yeah…that'll do." Picking up the plate he turned towards the staircase that lead to the house's second floor and transcended them, stopping at the second door on the right.

He knocked gently before opening the door. "Saikotsu...breakfast is ready."

A voice answered him almost immediately. "Coming!"

The boy waited until the door opened two seconds later, revealing a 17 year-old girl on the other side. Her hair was styled similar to his own, except that it was longer and put into a ponytail. Her bangs covered her left eye, her right cerulean orb spotting the plate in his hands and taking it.

"Katski, you are a _godsend_."

"And your older brother."

"Well, that's a given." She laughed, heading downstairs with him. She set her plate down on the table and waited for Katski to assemble his own before clasping their hands together.

"Itadakimasu." They then began to eat, the siblings washing and drying the dishes together.

"Oh, oh! Katski, guess what?"

"Hmm."

"Bungou Stray Dogs _Dead Apple_ is coming into theaters this weekend! We _have_ to see it!" Katski checked the calendar: _Tuesday_.

"You have a long week of school ahead of you, then."

"Gah, I know!" His sister was a huge anime fan (although he was one himself). She loved to fangirl about specific animes, Bungou Stray Dogs being a recent one she got into over their summer break. "Chuuya-nii is gonna kick ass in that movie, I can feel it!"

"I don't think he'll make much screen time, though. Dazai's gonna be in it a lot, along with Atsushi."

"IT SUCKS!"

...Yeah.

She's a Chuuya Nakahara fan at heart.

"Don't worry; we'll just have to catch up on the manga. Speaking of, I pre-ordered the recent Seven Deadly Sins manga. It should arrive by Friday." Katski was tackled into a hug by his sister, who grinned cheerfully.

"I. _Love._ You."

"I know you do. Now, go get ready for school; you have twenty minutes." The tomboy gasped as she looked at the clock, rushing up the stairs to quickly take a shower.

"ALL I NEED IS TEN!"

Katski chuckled, shaking his head fondly at her enthusiasm.

Same morning routine, different week.

* * *

"-can't wait for the second Fate/Stay Night: Heaven's Feel movie to come out too!"

"You still want to watch it even though…?"

"...Don't remind me, Nii-san." Saikotsu groaned, a pout crossing her features as they walked up the street to Shinobaji High, their casual clothing on. The principal had deemed it okay to wear regular clothing for the first week of school, which had started yesterday for the siblings. So, Katski had put on his treasured purple hoodie that had two long rabbit ears on it, following it up with black pants and black and white sneakers. Saikotsu had cheered once the announcement came in, adonning her infamous black scarf that was similar to a certain Servamp's (/She was _really_ into anime, okay? Hyde is a good role model _I swear_ ) but only had one tail end that hung on her right side. Under the scarf was a royal blue t-shirt followed up by some baggy jeans and black high top converses. Her hair was in its usual ponytail, a black headband this time sitting on her head.

"You're just sour because they killed-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" She put her hands over her ears before sharing a laugh with her brother, feeling completely at ease. The sun was shining but was not unbearable, a warm breeze rolling through the streets and gently tousling their hair. "I already vented to Kimizuki about it, and now I'm gonna have to vent to him _again_ because you brought it up!"

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger." Saikotsu lightly punched his shoulder with a grin on her face as Katski faked being in pain. "Plus, you know Kimizuki's going to bite my head off if you tell him."

Kimizuki was Saikotsu's best friend, even if he was in the same grade as Katski. The two got along pretty well…

...but Kimizuki and Katski mixed like oil and water.

Whereas Kimizuki and Katski were both the "silent" types, the former tended to speak his mind if he felt strongly about something while the latter would sort through his thoughts and determine what was best to say out loud. Kimizuki was also more temperamental and impulsive than Katski, although he had book smarts as well as street smarts. Saikotsu's laid-back, carefree yet determined personality complimented his - for better or for worse.

The two were practically inseparable by this point. (When Saikotsu makes a friend - and she has very few - she tends to hold onto them and never let go.)

Speaking of best friends…

"Oi! Are you two going to wait up for us or what?!" The siblings turned back to see two boys running up to them. The taller of the two had a head full of raven-colored hair, ocean blue orbs staring at them in amusement as black headphones rested around the teen's shoulders on top of a white long-sleeve shirt and black jeans. His black and blue sneakers scraped the gravel as they took him towards the two. The other boy's medium-length crimson hair reflected the sun's rays, being held up by a black bandana that made his amber colored eyes stand out. He had a black blanket scarf (that extended into a cape if the boy wanted it to) on, the fabric resting over a red long-sleeve shirt with said sleeves rolled up to his elbows followed by black jeans and jet-black sneakers with amber lining on them.

The boys skidded to a stop next to them, the red-head shooting them a glare. "I thought we were all going to walk to school together!"

The black-haired boy snorted in amusement, raising a hand to his mouth to hide his chuckles. "With the way you're dressed, Saito, I wouldn't blame them for leaving you in the dust…"

"Take that back, Hikari!" The shorter boy, Saito, growled menacingly. To be honest, he would have intimidated anyone with the fierce glare on his face…

...if he wasn't 5'5''.

"I think you look awesome, Saito! You look a lot like Ike from Fire Emblem!" Saikotsu beamed, only being an inch taller than the boy.

Saito grinned, his anger towards Hikari momentarily forgotten. "Thanks, Saiko!"

Hikari travelled to the open spot next to Katski, chuckles having died down just enough. "The Terrifying Duo Saito and Saiko are back together again...Katski, help me!"

"That's right; cower in fear, Hikari!" Saito laughed, hands on his hips as Saikotsu chuckled next to him.

"I guess it's true that your anger does make up for your height…" Hikari said in wonder.

Saito's right eye twitched.

A slow, mischievous smile threatened to split Hikari's face in two.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

...Aaaaand Hikari was gone, only the (strangely dotted) outline of his form standing next to Katski visible as a speck in the distance is seen bobbing up and down as it ran.

With a roar Saito tore after the 5'8'' boy, earning more than a few stares from other students walking to school as well. Saikotsu let out a loud laugh as she broke into a jog.

"C'mon, Katski; we can't miss this!"

Katski let out a huff as a small smile appeared on his face, moving his feet to catch up with the three.

Some things...never change, do they?

* * *

"Alright class, this will be the last roll call for the day. Junso Arabaku."

"Here!"

"Megumin Tatsoku."

"Here."

"Hikari Fushimi."

The raven-haired teen stood up, headphones glinting the sun's rays through the window. "Present, Ma'am."

"Tetsaka Barukon."

"Here..."

"Saito Munakata."

The red-head stood up, sending a glare towards Hikari who grinned innocuously.

"...Here, Miss."

"Katski Kirashaki." The 5'10'' teen stood up next to Saito, almost dwarfing him. However, it didn't perturb him; in fact, it made him grin as they snuck a fist bump towards each other. Katski was glad that they were all in Class 1-A, which was situated across from the juniors' Class 1-A; that way, Saikotsu could meet them right after class and they could head up to the roof to eat lunch together.

"Here."

"Kiyoku Saitome."

"Here!"

"Kimizuki Nakahara."

 _...Right, I forgot._

He's _here._

With that, a teen that was only two inches shorter than Katski took a stand right in front of Hikari's desk, short and slightly curly dark orange hair swaying as he rose. The teen wore a black beanie on his head, the left bang on the side of his face cascading down to the tip of his chin while his right bang barely touched his jawline. His glasses glinted as they caught the light, his loose white long-sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans rustling with his movements.

"Here, Sensei." Kimizuki caught Katski's glance and narrowed his forest green eyes. The dark orange-haired boy scoffed and looked the other way, Katski looking towards the front with a neutral expression on his face.

This was going to be the worst school year of his life.

* * *

"And we're a day closer to the weekend!" Saikotsu threw her hands into the air as she exited the school, Kimizuki trying to suppress a grin at her enthusiasm. The duo were walking a ways behind Katski and his friends Saito and Hikari since, well…

Oil and water.

"And you're this happy, because...?" His best friend whirled on him, stars practically shining in her eyes.

"Because of _Dead Apple_ , of course! You're coming with me to see it?"

"That _is_ the plan, Sai." The orange-haired teen spoke with amusement laced in his voice. He knew she was an avid Bungou Stray Dogs fan, and had practically throttled him once Chuuya was introduced to the anime as they had watched it together. (" _You both have the same LAST NAME! That_ can't _be a coincidence!"_ )

To be honest, he was glad his best friend loved to game and watch anime. People were usually afraid of him due to his personality, and having someone to hang out with everyday on top of having similar preferences to his own tended to lift his spirits.

He couldn't have asked for a better friend than Saikotsu.

"Your brother in-law - " Kimizuki groaned playfully, knowing who she was referring to since he didn't have any siblings. She stopped to shove him on his shoulder lightly, a chuckle escaping her. " - _better_ have some kickass scenes, or else I'm starting a riot."

"Well, you know him best Sai; he'll definitely have some." Saikotsu cheered as they walked before pausing.

"What are they doing…?"

Once Kimizuki turned his gaze forwards he quickly realized what she meant; Hikari and Saito were pulling Katski down a dirt trail that diverged off of their path. They quickly disappeared out of their line of sight, obscured by trees,

In his opinion, he would just let the trio of idiots get in trouble.

But, one idiot was Saikotsu's brother.

 _Dammit._

"Let's go find out."

The two best friends ran after them, skidding to a stop once they regained sight of the three boys entering a building. They both took a look at the structure they stood in front of and gaped.

"We have a _shrine_ near our school…?" Saikotsu managed to get her mouth working again before Kimizuki.

"Apparently." The orange-haired teen replied, taking in the state of disarray the structure was in. The wood was beginning to rot and flake off, shavings littering the ground as evidence. Some of the support beams leaned against the flooring of the interior of the temple, leading Kimizuki to conclude that one side had completely given out due to weathering and erosion.

The place felt...off to the 18 year-old. Of course, he could chalk it up to its state of disrepair but his sixth sense told him otherwise.

"Oi...we should leave. Those bastards can find their own way out of here." He tried to convince Saikotsu but only received an incredulous look in return.

"My brother and his two best friends are in there. I'm not about to leave family behind."

"I figured you'd say as much. Oh, well; it couldn't hurt to try." Saikotsu smiled, knowing that Kimizuki was just worried about her. While most people believed he was hot headed - and he was - he also had a heart of gold, concerned for others over himself first and foremost.

Kimizuki, truly, was the best friend she could have asked for.

"C'mon, Kiwi! Let's go!"

"It was _one time_ someone fucked up my name, dammit!"

* * *

If asked to head inside of an (creepy) abandoned shrine, Hikari Fushimi would have agreed to do so in a heartbeat.

However, even he sensed that something was off.

"H-Hey," Saito's shaky voice reached his ears, "We should leave. It's not right, entering the shrine of a deity…"

"Hoh? Are you, perhaps... _scared_ , Saito?" The headphone user teased, watching as the red head scowled at him.

"I'm only stating facts here! Don't you agree, Katski? ...Katski?" The two turned to see their friend standing in front of a stone statue situated in the center of the room. His phone was out, illuminating it as he tried to figure out what the slab had been carved into. However, it was too massive to take in at a mere glance so he had to take it bit by bit. He circled it once, twice, before slowing his steps and raising the phone higher with each circuit he completed.

"Oi." A male voice made them whip their heads around to see Kimizuki standing with his arms crossed, Saikotsu by his side as she analyzed their surroundings. "What the hell were you idiots thinking, coming into a place like this?"

"Oh, Kimi-chan!" Kimizuki's eye twitched as Hikari called out to him cheerfully. "We decided to have some excitement in our lives and to go exploring!"

"What the hell did you just call me?!"

"Nevermind that," Saito cut into their conversation before it ended in Hikari sporting a broken nose, "Why are _you_ here?"

Kimizuki stared at them blankly for a second before a _tsk_ left his mouth, his eyes turning towards the wall adjacent to them. Saikotsu filled in for him, stepping forward with a concerned expression on her face.

"We saw you guys come this way, and I got worried. Why _are_ you guys in a place like this, anyways?"

"They wanted to explore." Kimizuki said bluntly. "A stupid decision, really; but, what else can you expect from a group of idiots?"

"Says the idiot who willingly followed us here," Saito snarked at him, amber orbs glowering.

"Says the shortie who is scared to be here," Kimizuki shot back with his forest green orbs smoldering as he stepped up to the challenge. Hikari and Saikotsu looked between the two as they began to argue, throwing insults back and forth. The former had amusement dancing in his ocean blue orbs while the latter's cerulean danced with mirth.

"Great," Hikari sighed in mock exasperation (as he was enjoying the spectacle all too much), "This is what happens when two hotheads argue."

"I am _not_ a hot head!" Saito and Kimizuki spoke in unison, making Saikotsu laugh. Honestly, the two were more alike than they thought...

"Hey." Katski called for their attention, making the four turn their gazes towards the eerie statue. "I think this is a kitsune."

Saito's eyes widened, along with Saikotsu's. "...We need to get out of here _right now_."

 _ **Too late, humans.**_

What little light was visible from the entrance disappeared as the door slammed shut, the only other source coming from Katski's phone. They immediately huddled around the tallest in their group, eyes darting about.

"...What do you want?" Katski asked, expression neutral as he debated picking a rock up from the ground to hurl through the walls of the place. The wood was at least rotted enough for it, he thought.

 _ **I haven't had any visitors in a long time. Also, think twice before you destroy sacred grounds.**_ The voice paused, letting it echo across the room towards their ears.

 _ **That being said, I want to play a little game with you. My treat.**_

"A game?" That at least caught Hikari's attention, the raven-haired teen's curiosity getting the best of him. "We're listening…"

 _ **I think you'll quite enjoy this. I am Sunpo, the God of Dimensions. I would like to see you complete each trial I have set up during a millennia of isolation.**_

Saikotsu jerked her head into the air, sparkles beginning to shine in her eyes. "Don't tell me…"

 _ **Fufufu.**_ The voice sounded amused. _**You are right, child. However, I have some...rules I will inform you of once you reach the first stage.**_

The world around them began to spin, a myriad of colors swimming across their eyes as the feeling of weightlessness settled in. They all lost consciousness, the last sound they heard being the God's voice.

 _ **Let the games begin.**_

* * *

"...-o!"

"Ugh...five more minutes, dammit."

"...-ito! _Saito!_ "

"Fine, fine," Saito snapped as he pried his eyes open, "I'm up - huh?"

The first thing that greeted him was Saikotsu's relieved face before she moved back to let him sit up. Once she moved out of his line of vision, he saw that they were lying in the middle of a street with a crowd surrounding them.

"Thank god you're okay! I mean, I know we fell through a hole Alice in Wonderland style and got knocked out but I was up before you and these people were staring at us but they're frozen and you know I don't do well with excessive staring - "

"I get it, Saikotsu." Saito then got to his feet, his best friend's sister doing so not long after. Once he saw the pedestrians, he immediately got what she was talking about: they were...rigid, stiff.

As if they were frozen in time.

 _ **You both are awake now?**_ The familiar voice resounded in their ears and Saito growled.

"YOU! Send us back!"

 _ **I'm afraid I can't do that. Once you're in, you can't leave until you beat the last level.**_ The God snickered in their ears but when they turned around, they saw nothing. _**Now, let me explain the rules. Your other three friends are in this city, but they won't remember you. Find them, make them remember, and select two Champions from this world to assist you in future trials. Once you have done so, you'll face the "Boss" of this "Floor". You each have three "Lives"; lose all three and you die.**_

"What do you mean by "Champions"?" Saikotsu spoke up, expression grim. Having her best friend and brother not remember her was...not good.

 _ **Check your phones.**_

Doing so - although hesitantly - the two saw that on the back of their devices were five small slots forming a circle around a noticeably larger one situated in the center.

 _ **When you choose one, provided they come willingly, one of the smaller circles will fill up with the color of their aura. Each aura is unique, so it won't be too hard to differentiate each Champion. They also have three lives, like you; if they lose all three, they are transported back to their universe with all memories concerning you erased from their minds. If you die, the same thing happens. When they come along with you, once the trials are completed they will be transported back to their dimension five minutes after their departure.**_

Saikotsu saw that Saito had turned on his phone and was jotting down the rules. Good; they would need to review them later.

 _ **After a certain number of trials are completed, you will have the chance to return to your own dimension for a day. Considering that the first one is coming up, you will be transported to the day after you stumbled upon my shrine. I will inform you of what time period you will arrive in for each "Break".**_

"Why are you doing this?" Saito then asked, raising his head long enough to glare at the open sky. Gods usually like to look down on humans, right? So then, the bastard was sure to be up there.

A laugh. _**Isn't it obvious? Boredom! ...Or, you could say that this is payback for being neglected for all of these years. You are my first visitors in a while so I**_ **had** _ **to do something special, no?**_

"Last question." Saikotsu spoke up. "...What happened to our clothes?"

 _ **Your clothing changes to accomodate you better into each dimension. Wouldn't want your first death to be wasted on being shot or killed due to suspicion, right? Anyways, good luck! If you want to hear the rules again, just call my name. It should be in your contacts list.**_

Sunpo's voice echoed, eventually fading into the distance. Time started up again around them, people staring at them with worry and confusion.

"We're alright; we just fell, that's all." Saito lied as he made a show of dusting himself off. Once their curiosity was sated the people left, leaving Saikotsu to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for the save, Saito." Saito grinned, patting her shoulder reassuringly.

"No problem. We have no choice but to play along, it seems, so let's get a move on." The two waded through the crowded intersection and stumbled into a café, where they took a seat in one of the booths.

"This is insane. We're playing a God's - "

"A powerful God's - "

" - game, and for what? His amusement?"

"Apparently." Saikotsu's somber voice led Saito to look at her in worry. "My brother won't recognize me if he sees me...my best friend won't, either. Actually, considering where we are, they both might kill me."

"...Where _are_ we, actually?" Saito asked as he dismissed a waiter, saying that they would order later. At his question, Saikotsu perked up and smiled for the first time since they arrived.

"I got a glance at a sign as we passed. That, coupled with what I know of this world, we're in Shizune." Saito's eyes widened as he realized the implication.

"You mean…"

"Yep!" Saikotsu was beaming at this point, eyes sparkling once more in glee. "We're in the K Universe!"

...Saito was never going to explore another run-down shrine.

Ever.

 _Again._

* * *

 _/Hey, guys! Do you like it so far? I'll update once I encompass the rest of the K Universe, so stay tuned!_

 _(*Whispers* Reviews are appreciated, too! If you have an OC that you want featured in this fanfic, PM me!)_


	2. Level One: K - Part 1

_/And we're back! I own nothing, per usual. Enjoy!_

* * *

" _ **Worries slowly come and kiss.**_

 _ **Tell me; What's your name?"**_

 _~KINGS by angela_

* * *

"Run! _RUN!_ "

"What the hell do you _think_ I'm doing?!"

"...Not running fast enough?"

"Ah, shut it Saiko!"

"Just speaking the truth, Saito!" Saikotsu replied hastily as a stream of fire burst over their heads. They rounded a corner, but that didn't stop a certain skateboarding HOMRA member from giving chase. After grinding a rail with his board he twirled a metal bat in his hands, a scowl on his face.

"Alright. Apparently, he's good with a skateboard. Okay. Noted. And, he wants to cave our heads in with a metal bat. What a fucking delight." Saito said out loud to himself, making Saikotsu worry even more (and suppress some chuckles).

"Damn straight!" The boy called out, pushing off with his right foot to gain more speed. "Not only are you on HOMRA territory, you bastards were seen killing Tatara!"

"Saikotsu, what the hell is he talking about?" Saito called over to her as he vaulted over a slight bump connecting the road to the sidewalk. He knew that his friend would have more knowledge of this universe, as she had seemed excited enough to be placed here. To be honest, the name "K" was familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it...was it an anime?

"In the K series, it begins when Shiro is seen killing Totsuka Tatara. Tatara is a valued member of HOMRA, run by the Red King!" Saikotsu responds as she weaved in between pedestrians. "My guess is that the God of Dimensions - Sunpo - altered this one so that we were seen with Shiro and were recorded!"

"Shit!" Saito cursed as he was only barely able to keep sight of Saikotsu. "Saiko, Operation Best Site!*"

"Are you crazy?!" Saikotsu retorted as she ducked, the telltale _swoosh_ of the metal bat going over her head ringing through her ears. "There are way too many people here!"

They should have stayed at the café for a little while longer. That way, they wouldn't have been chased _up the fucking street by a gangster from an anime!_

"We're coming up to the park; we'll do it there!" Saito responded as the entrance entered his line of vision. Before he could make it, however, a man holding a cigarette stepped in his way and blew out a puff of smoke. It quickly transformed into fireballs of doom, making Saito ever regret rolling out of bed that day.

"Saito!" Saikotsu called out before she was sucker-punched by the skateboarder. "Dammit!"

"W-Wait, you're a…?" Apparently said skateboarder had just realized something as he paused in his movements, his face tinged...pink?

"Let me through!" Saikotsu used the opening to tackle Saito to the ground, the fiery orbs of death passing harmlessly overhead.

"Thanks for the save." A second later and he would've been toast…

Saito toast.

"Don't mention it. Now, let's keep living to see another day hmm?" Saikotsu grinned sheepishly as she helped him up, the duo taking off into the park.

"I saw that you were having some trouble, Yata." The smoker sighed, puffing out a ring of carbon dioxide.

The skateboarder, Yata, grimaced. "...Caught me off-guard, that's all. First I had to see the damn Monkey's face at that school, and now this. Kusanagi-san, I...appreciate the help."

Kusanagi let a small smile grace his features. "Don't forget yourself while trying to chase down Tatara's murderers. Your own health comes first, Yata-chan."

"I'm gonna avenge Tatara. Nothing will stop me, Kusanagi-san." Yata merely growled out in return before a set of footsteps approached them. "Just on time, Kimizuki. They're in the park."

Kimizuki nodded, wordlessly handing over his glasses to Kusanagi. "I have the right side."

Yata grinned. "Then I got the left!"

With that, they took off to catch the two perpetrators. Kusanagi sighed, knowing that he should take the back seat and let the two get them; after all, their teamwork was formidable.

However, those kids' voices - no, their _conversation_ …

It was different from the video.

Something was up.

Throwing the cancer stick to the ground and crushing it with the heel of his shoe, HOMRA's strategist began his own trek through the park.

* * *

"Listen, Saito; even with our teamwork, we stand no chance against HOMRA's vanguard!"

"Like hell we don't!" The redhead growled out in frustration, running alongside Saikotsu. "I'm certain we can take him on!"

"Kusanagi was with him, Saito! You and I have both seen the anime; even _Kuro_ had a hard time with them!"

"Well, the anime's fucked up at this point since we're here!" Saito retorted. "Do you even know what _point_ we're at in it, anyways?!"

"...No. I'd need to head over to the school, first and foremost. I didn't see Mikoto with them, so we're at least past the first episode." Saikotsu mused, the duo pausing to catch their breaths. "Since they think Shiro's a murderer that means we're still within the first season, luckily. After the movie, I have no idea what the hell happens."

"Fan - fuckin' - tastic." Saito said sarcastically, leading Saikotsu to smile before the latter winced in pain. He took notice of it immediately and shot a concerned look her way.

"Oi, are you…?"

She waved him off. "Just got sucker punched, that's all." _And it hurt like a mother fucker, too. Yata's pretty strong, but the question is if Saruhiko's stronger since…_

 _Wait._

"Saito, stop and think for a second."

"Hah?" Saito looked at her as if she'd asked him to chop his own arm off and offer it to a baby for their teething needs. "Are you _insane?_ We've got a superpowered gang coming after our hea - "

"What's Saruhiko's last name?"

"...Fushimi, right? What does that have to do with - _son of a bitch._ " He caught on immediately, his facial expression going from surprised to a deep scowl.

"Well, we know where Hikari is at least." Saito cursed at Saikotsu's attempt to find a silver lining in their situation, making her chuckle as his voice raised in volume.

"Alright Ms. Detective, have any idea where the other two are?" Saikotsu frowned, the gears in her head turning as she raced for an answer.

"Katski's a mystery to me. Kimizuki…"

"Is right behind you, murderers." The two froze mid step, slowly turning to face the voice that interrupted them. True to the teen's words, Kimizuki stood behind them with a scowl on his face. His right hand curled into a fist once the duo paused, encasing itself in red flames.

"This is what you get for messing with HOMRA!" He roared as he shot forward, Satio pulling Saikotsu to the side as the punch flew by their faces. The heat made up for the missed blow, scorching Saito's face until it his right cheek turned an unhealthy red and it felt as if his skin was boiling.

"This takes "hothead" a little bit too far, Sunpo!" Saikotsu called out, to which Kimizuki snarled in fury. She flinched when he did so, quickly recovering and bending backwards to avoid a direct hit to the face.

 _ **Hehe.**_ The God of Dimensions snickered, his voice resonating around the two. _**I had fun with this universe.**_

"Yeah; we can see that!" They were getting nowhere. Only five minutes had passed and they were littered in cuts and bruises while Kimizuki looked good as new despite their best efforts.

"There they are!" A voice called out, and Saito's world spun as a metal bat struck his temple. The force behind the blow caused him to fall to the ground, Saikotsu calling out to him in worry.

Yata Misaki rolled to a stop next to Kimizuki, a triumphant grin on his face. "So, you caught them first huh?"

"I had it under control, Yata." Kimizuki sighed but didn't seem annoyed. He raised his fists and a red aura surrounded them, the flames rising into the sky in crimson wisps.

"Ha! I gave chase first!" Yata kicked off the ground again and the same type of aura surrounded the wheels of his skateboard, pushing him forward at an almost breakneck speed. Saikotsu scrambled to lift Saito up and out of the way -

\- And Yata's attack was stopped by a red umbrella that acted as a shield of sorts, sending HOMRA's vanguard careening to the ground.

"What the fuck - " Yata only had time to curse before looking up to see Saito and Saikotsu floating ten feet off the ground with two newcomers. One had long black hair tied into a ponytail, a katana strapped to his waist while the other had short white hair. The latter held the umbrella in a way that made Saikotsu want to crack a Mary Poppins joke but found that it wasn't the right time to do so.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, but we'll be leaving now." The white-haired male spoke in a soft but commanding tone.

"Hey, asshole! What do you m - " Yata was beginning to get pissed at being cut off as the four took off into the sky, Saito yelling out obscenities to both Kimizuki and Saikotsu.

Kimizuki extended a hand down to help him up, the vanguard taking it gratefully as he stood. "We can't reach them at this rate. Let's report back to Kusanagi-san before doing anything else; he said that he had something to tell us. He should be on his way to our location."

"..Kh!" Yata spit out a gob of blood onto the ground; Saito had managed to get lucky and give him an uppercut to his jaw.

He'd hand it to the redhead; he has a killer swing.

"Yeah; let's go." Yata agreed as the duo made their way back to HOMRA.

They would catch Tatara's murderers no matter what.

* * *

"The First and Silver King Adolf K. Weissman has them in his custody."

A rustle. A male figure stood up from the sofa in a moderately-sized house, his raven hair obscuring his right eye. "...I see."

"What's our next plan of action, King?" The first male who spoke inquired, ocean blue orbs glinting with knowledge. He merely needed to confirm his thoughts with the King, who took his time to respond.

"We meet up with an old friend..." The taller of the two walked past his Clansmen, opening the door and pausing just long enough to look back at the other.

"...And set things right."

Blue eyes softened due to the knowing smile that spread across his face. "As you wish."

The two walked out the door, closing it shut behind them. Hanging above the door was the word RAIBU in brilliant violet and ebony colors, illuminating the street for them as if bidding the two to have a safe trip.

The Sixth King and his Clansmen could only wish that it would be safe.

* * *

 _/_ _End of Chapter 1! Thanks for sticking with this, and the other chapters will follow when I have time. Until next time!_


End file.
